Loved YOU between revolts
by DivaNims
Summary: Love stories in the colonial period, includes Sachvi, Ishiyant do and oc pairings as well Warning: Read at your own risk


**A/N: Story based in the colonial period, hope you people like this**

* * *

 **With the beats of the tambour , they all sang and danced, she was in the mid of the crowd, the other girls and ladies around her, danced at the rythems while other ladies applied the** _ **'tel'**_ **to her**

"Haye meri laaddo, kitni sundar laage hai meri " **her mother caressed her,but when she remembered about the groom she turned down**

" Kaash ke main kuchh kar paati thaare vaaste, mhaari phool si 16 saal ki kali, aur thaara beend" **but before she could continue further another women interrupted her**

"Ari baawli , thaare ko toh khus hona chaiye , arey thaari Richa ke toh bhaag khul gaye, thakur sa se byaah ho raha hai chhori ka " **she smiled at her**

"Kaise khus houn, mhaari phool si bachhi aur vo 80 saal ke thakur, mhare bas mein hota toh, kad ye byaah na hone deti " **she couldn't do anything but wipe her tears, she felt pity and helpless as she couldn't do anything to help her get out of this mismatched marriage**

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE AT A MYSTERIOUS PLACE**

"Ghar se nikalne mein roz pareshani hoti hogi, fir bhi aap aa jaati hain" **he looked at the jute bag in her hand** "

Ye humara desh hai, aur iske liye kuchh bhi" **she gave him the bag**

"Badnaami se dar nahi lagta Purviji" **he got up to her**

" Jis mitti pe janam liya hai, uski aazadi ke liye thodi ruswai toh jhel lungi" **she smiled at him**

* * *

 **LUDHIANA,PUNJAB**

 **She took out the anklets and jumped from the level one down to ground , but accidentally bumped into a person who was passing by**

"Hayee rabba, mainu maaf kar do ji wo ji main" **but before she could say further he**

"Koi baat nahi" **he said this and moved ahead**

"Shruti, kahan jaa rahi hai" **said her elder sister who came behind her**

"Ishita jijhi , mare, bhaag Shruti warna jijhi"

 **and Shruti ran away from her but collided with the same person**

"Allah aap kya chaahti hain mohtarma, jaan leke dam lengi kya?"

 **he glared at her , but then someone called him**

"Shaheer, Shaheer, kahan ho tum yaar, aapko kab se dhundh rahe hain hum" **said a person who just called him**

" Aa rahe hain Dushyant bhai jaan aa rahe hain"

* * *

 **Somewhere in a small village**

 **She** **was running away from him while he was after her**

"Ari sun toh, kahan bhaage jaa rahi hai, ari sunn..."

 **But the girl ran into the farms and she hid herself behind a tree, he also searched for her and could see her 'chunri' and he stepped to her, but she was blushing so much that she didn't faced him**

"Ari bol, fir se ek baar bol jo tune abhi kaha"

 **but she smiled and didn't reply, but he held her hand and pulled her towards him**

"Kaahe bol nahi rahi hai Navya, ari bata toh "

 **Navya turned back and blushed**

"Batati hun, vo, amma ne, hamara aur tumhara" **and she blushed and placed her hands on her face**

"Sach? Kha hamari kasam" **he held her hand and she nodded in a yes**

* * *

 **JAIPUR,RAJISTHAN**

 **She stood on her rooftop and her eyes fell on him, she smiled**

"Ayushi" **she heard her name being called,she turned and looked at her mother who took her saari edge and hid her face into veil**

"Beta shaam ke samay aise khade nahin hua karte, aapki sagai ho gayi hai, bhooliye mat , ki aap ek raaj gharane ki bahu banne wali hain, aapko vaise hi pesh aana hoga" **Ayushi nodded her head and smiled**

* * *

 **KOLKATA**

 **In a Brothel**

 **She was lightening the candeles when her eyes fell on a person who just entered, along with him another known face stood , she looked at the unknown face**

 _"Ye aaj meri mehfil mein hai kaun hai aaya_

 _Andekha par pehchana sa chehra nazar aaya"_

 **She showed the gesture of** _'salaam'_

 **She welcomed them**

"Nimisha, ye hamare khaas dost hain, hamare mehmaan bhi, Thakur Vivaan Mukherjee"

"Aapke mehmaan hain Sujoy babu, toh hamare bhi mehmaan hain" **she looked at him and again gestured the same**

 **After sometime they could see her between the people**

 _Chaandani Raat, Badi Der Ke Baad, Aai Hai_  
 _Ye Mulaaqaat, Badi Der Ke Baad, Aai Hai_

 _Aaj Ki Raat, Vo Aaye Hain, Badi Der Ke Baad_  
 _Aaj Ki Raat, Badi Der Ke Baad, Aai Hai_

 _Thaade Rahiyo, O Baanke Yaar Re Thaade Rahiyo_  
 _Thaade Rahiyo, O Baanke Yaar Re Thaade Rahiyo_  
 _Thaade Rahiyo, Thaade Rahiyo, Thaade Rahiyo_  
 _Thaade Rahiyo, O Baanke Yaar Re Thaade Rahiyo_  
 _Thaade Rahiyo_

 _Thaaro Lagaay Aaoon, Nainon Mein Kajara_  
 _Thaaro Lagaay_

 ** _She danced for everyone present there b_ ut her eyes met with Vikram again and again**

 _Kajara_  
 _Choti Mein Goond Laaoon, Phoolon Ka Gajara_  
 _Main To Kar Aaoon Solah Shrringaar Re_  
 _Main To_

 _Main To Kar Aaoon Solah Shrringaar Re_

 _Main To Kar Aaoon Solah Shrringaar Re_

 _Kar Aaoon, Solah Shrringaar Re_  
 _Thaade Rahiyo_


End file.
